Crushes, A One-Shot
by AnaUzumaki
Summary: After a long night and a text from Dick Jason heads over to his apartment for what seems to be a mini Batfam reunion. Timmy and Jason get to talking. Rated T for mild cursing and themes. Tim/Kon Jason/Dick


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Red Hood and the Outlaws or any other Batman entities.

**A/N:** I'm a horrible person. I've ignored writing Fan-fiction and my Tumblr and everything else good about the world to RP on IMVU. My poor fans. /3 I'm really sorry guys. I have had the worst case of Apprentice writer's block. For now here is some Tim Drake/Jason Todd fluff.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

_.: There are three great things in this world. :._

_.: The first thing is for you to love someone. :._

_.: The second thing is for someone to love you back :._

_.: and the third greatest thing is for the first and second thing to happen at the same time ... :._

― Unknown

* * *

**Crushes**

**Location: **Blüdhaven

**Date: **April 18 **Time:** 11:38

Jason doesn't like to show genuine emotion. Not as Robin. Not as Red-X, and definitely not as Red Hood. Showing emotion is one way you can get killed. You let your guard down and you let people in. He watches the stars as they appear through the smog, his back pressed against the warm concrete of the rooftops above.

After yesterday, he can't afford to move forward with any of his plans until he's calmed down. No one is allowed to know Red Hood has a weak spot. But right now he's not Red Hood. For the second night in a row, he's just Jason Todd. Not Red Rood, not Red-X, not Robin, just Jason Todd.

His phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his cargo pocket.

'_I'm __worried about you. Show your face or something. –Dick'_

He scoffs, _as if_. He gets up anyway. In one swift motion he pulls out his grapple hook and pulls the trigger. It catches on the adjacent roof and he lets the line carry him down to the street below. No one taught him out to directly deal with emotion. Bruce only taught him to bottle it up. Ignore it. He shoves his hands in his pockets and makes his way down the street.

It made sense, but the realization still smacked in the face with unnecessary force. It wasn't too far from Dick's apartment in Blüdhaven. His break from the Outlaws isn't going to last very long or at least that's what he tells himself. When he reaches the tall warn-down complex he silently debates whether or not he wants to go in.

In the end his need to see Dick won out the rest of his feelings. Each step seems to take forever, his heart feeling heavier with each step. _Why did it take you so long to notice?_ He scolds himself. He places his fist to the door and gives it a good solid knock. His foot makes a light _tap, tap, tap_, as he waits outside the door.

"That was... Fast..." He announces opening the door his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Jason feels a small amount of pride at knowing his presence is the on one that invoked the smile on his lips.

"Are you going to let me inside or what?"

Dick steps aside giving him access to his small apartment. "Make yourself at home."

"What's up?" he asks as soon as he's inside.

"Nothing really. I thought you wanted to have a brother bond day."

"You do realize I made that comment while holding Tim at gunpoint right?"

Dick ignores him. The memories from last night flash across his mind. The alleyway below had been littered with bodies, at least four if not five, each with a bullet hole the size of a pea within their skulls. His entire goal last night was to get Tim and Dick together in one place. If he just happened to take out a few drug-pedaling scumbags, it wasn't a wasted trip.

"So, are you going to help me kill the Joker?"

He looks at him and Jay feels his heart melt. "What do I get out of it?" He teases.

"Satisfaction of knowing you helped put away your brother's killer for good, the pleasure in knowing that the man who has filled entire graveyards, caused thousands to suffer, is finally gone. Or maybe that the friends he's crippled have finally been avenged," He answers half heartedly knowing damn well that Dick would never sacrifice his moral code.

"As much as I would love to Jay-Bird, I won't..."

Jay looks over to him his blue eyes looking him over. "You won't be Boy Blunder if you did," he says softly.

"At least I get a new title I'm hoping..." He announces suddenly.

"Sorry Red Hood's already taken, D."

"Something that doesn't make me sound gay," he jokes. Dick laughs echo throughout the living room. If there is one thing you can count on the ex-boy wonder for, it would be the way he lights up a room when he walks in it.

"Is that what you wanted me for? To discuss your name change?"He looks his brother over analyzing him in a way only those taught by the Dark Knight himself can emanate.

"Not really." He said walking into the kitchen. The light of the fridge casts a shadow across his face as he pulls out a beer from the shelf. Using a can opener, he opens it and takes a sip.

"You should toss me one of those," Jay mumbles. "You called me here for redecorating?" he guesses trying to keep a straight face.

Dick tosses him a beer then jumps up on the counter shaking his head. "Nope guess again." He smirks.

"Have you seen Timmy lately?" He asks changing the subject. "I really should inform him that when I shot at him the other night I wasn't going to hurt him."

"I haven't seen him today," he answers shaking his head.

Jay takes the bottle opener off the counter. "If you invite him over you might want to leave the part about me being here out of it."

He looks at him, his blue eyes shining. "I might do that, now that you mention it." He takes another sip of his beer. "Besides without the three of us it wouldn't be brother bonding."

"Whatever floats your boat. If you tell him I'm here though he won't come."

"I figured."

He looks away from the television screen in the Tower's living room as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He frowns down at the screen before he sighs and stands up, texting a simple, 'Sure thing.' as he does so. On the couch beside him, Kon-el raises a questioning eyebrow but Tim simply shrugs and re-pockets his phone.

"Gotham things. Just have movie night without me. . ." He flashes his best friend a wide grin before walking out of the room leaving Kon to shrug and slump back into the seat as he watches Bart dash back and forth with various movie-watching-gear in his hands.

Tim was actually glad to have an excuse to leave. He's seen this particular movie so many times that he has it memorized; and he doesn't remember particularly liking it the first time. He can't remember who picked it, though. . . Probably Kon, just to piss him off. With a sigh, he climbs onto his bike and pulls his goggles on – having forgotten his helmet at the cave. In a matter of minutes, he's zooming towards home or at the very least Dick's apartment.

"He's on his way." Dick said to him getting off the counter after finishing his beer.

"I guess I'm going to go hide then. This is going to be rich. If you invite Batgirl, it could be a Batfam reunion," he throws his hands up and walks out of the room.

Jay waits for them to arrive wishing he would have brought some other kind of weapon in case things got out of hand. The knife it its holder can only do so much.

"You don't need weapons Jay..." Dick announces looking at him, his eyes displaying an unfamiliar emotion.

"I always need a weapon. It's a safety net," he announces sarcastically.

"Heh, sure it is." He the knife out of its holder. "I'll give it back when you actually need it."

Jay glares at him as he lets out a sigh. "You're an ass, you know that?"

He smirks at him. "I know." He chuckled putting somewhere safe or at least somewhere Jason can't get to it.

About fifteen minutes after Tim texted back, there's a soft roar of an engine outside followed by silence. Then, three evenly-spaced knocks sound at the door followed by Tim's joking, "I forgot the password, but I'm savvy, I swear!"

Dick rolls his eyes and smiles as he opens the door. "Hey, Timmy," he says moving out the way.

Tim smirks back at Dick as he ducks inside, his hands tucking neatly into the pockets of his black hoodie as he does so. The hoodie looks rather out of place – seeing as he's wearing an almost dressy, collared, and long-sleeved red button-up underneath. Just one of his quirks. As he hears Jason's voice, though, his smile falls and in the blink of an eye he's already facing Jason "What are you doing here?"

"Damn, how many people did you invite Dick?" Jay asks, speaking up for the first time since Tim's arrival.

"Tim, and I guess Barbara... If she's even coming." He answers. At the mention of the red-heads name Jason's stomach clenches with a pang of jealousy.

"And she's here." He goes to the door and answers it. "Hey... Babs," He greets walking back to where he was.

"Hey, I finally made it," she announces pulling her helmet from her head. Her red hair creates a pool around her shoulders.

"Timmy calm down," Dick orders seeing his fists grab a hold of the cloth around the hem of his jacket.

"I was invited first," he taunts. "Glad to see me little bro?"

Tim ignores Dick continuing his glare at Jason, his hands balled into fists at his sides, as he mumbles a sarcastic, "Thrilled." Ok, so he actually half-ignores Dick. If he'd ignored Dick completely, he'd already be pummeling his predecessor.

"I'm sorry I shot at you," he offers half-heartedly.

He stands there, pretty silent for once his mouth actually hanging open a bit. Did. . .Wait. . . Jason apologized? _It must be a trick. He's lying. Don't be stupid,_ his subconscious rapidly thinks, causing him to snap his mouth shut and continue to glare. However, he can only manages a muffled, "Yeah, whatever."

As he turns his back to Jason, he offers a quick smile to Babs that falls away the moment he looks away, and walks over to the couch. He slumps down onto it with his arms crossed in a rather pouty manner. _The stupid movie doesn't seem half bad, now,_ he thinks to himself.

"How's your boyfriend Timmy?" Jason uses the same tone as when he apologized, creating an indifferent form of sarcasm.

He shoots Jason a glare, a slight snarl accompanying it as an added bonus, but he doesn't say a word. _See? He's messing with you. Ignore him._ Deciding to listen to his subconscious, Tim narrows his glare before looking away staring at the blank television as though he expects it to do something.

"Jason, long time no see," Barbra announces growing uncomfortable in the claustrophobic tension that surrounds the room.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it," he muses. "I do believe I have killed a few people since then," he goats. "How about you, what's been up with you?"

"The usual. Trying to keep Gotham streets safe."

"Same here," he laughs. "How about you Timmy? Find any new bodies on the streets of Gotham?" His chest convulses with laughter.

"Yup. And every time, it just breaks my heart – finding out you're not one of them." he growls back, his irritation fully covering whatever humor he'd tried to put into his words. He still doesn't look away from the TV.

"Been there, done that. How close do you think that bullet was to your head Timmy? Babs, isn't it a shame that good replacements are hard to find now-a-days. Gotham really is going to the bats."

He bites back a comment about 'wishing you would have stayed that way', deciding that maybe if he doesn't retaliate, Jason will just shut up. But at his next words, Tim growls under his breath once again and grips his arms tighter, his glare on the television almost threatening to blow the thing up.

"Shut up, Jason," he manages to mutter mentally telling himself to ignore him.

Jason turns to Babs, a dangerious smile playing on his lips. "Who do you think would win in a fight? Me or Timmy? You know what? Maybe we should call Kon and see what he says. Tim is one of the only people left who hasn't had someone they know sleep with me. Maybe I should change that."

"Probably you because Timmy isn't thinking clearly. When you fight when a person is mad, they fight on instinct, while a calm person can out think their opponent."

"You know what? I'm done here. I've got better things to do." he grumbles as he stands up and storms towards the door, deliberately staring at the floor the entire time. If he looked over at Jason, he _knew_ he'd punch him in the face.

"Aww. Can't take the heat Timmy? Tell Kon I said 'Hey'. Maybe we'll meet up sometime."

"Do you really think the only reason Timmy can't beat me is because he's angry? That hurts Bab. "

He pauses, just before walking out the door considering actually taking Jason out. He decides to ignore the comment, though, and instead opens the door and steps outside into the chilly spring air – making sure to slam the door rather hard behind him. The sound of his motorcycle doesn't follow him, though.

Tim glares at Dick's front door still debating, just as he had been for the past half an hour, if he _should _go back inside. It wasn't _that_ important. . . He had another at home someplace anyways. But what if someone on the team needed him? With a soft sigh and a mental reminder to keep his irritation in check, he lifts his hand and knocks a few times on the door. Well time for the humiliating 'you stormed out of the room but had to come back' sort of cliche, ". . .Guys? I left my phone. . ."

"Dick went to bed and Bab's left," Jason announces a beer in his hand. He's not totally trashed yet, just almost.

_Fantastic. . ._ Tim thinks to himself, but he opens the door and steps inside anyway. He'd calmed down during his little walk quite a bit and he no longer felt the urge to punch Jason into next Sunday. "What did you do? Scare her away?" he asks, his voice still rather hard but not nearly as bitter as before. He closes the door behind himself and makes his way over to where he was sitting earlier.

"Very funny. She had some stuff to get done. She said to tell you she said 'bye' and that she'll 'see you around'." Jay rolls his eyes. He goes silent. "You know I wouldn't actually kill you, right?" His tone is serious as he brings his hand to his head and runs it through his hair.

"Mhm," he hums back absentmindedly, only half paying attention to him, as he lifts one of the cushions checking to see if his phone had fallen through the back of the seat. _I could have sworn. . . Maybe under the couch?_

"Looking for this?" Jason holds up a new model iPhone.

He glances up, stares at the phone for a moment, sighs, and pushes the cushion back into place. "Yes, actually . . . Please don't tell me you used it for any drunken prank calls." He shoves his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and simply half-glares at Jason.

"Only to Kon," he says a smile spreading across his face. Before Tim has the chance to say anything Jay cuts him off, "I'm only kidding. Do you really like him?"

"No one said I did," he snaps back, his defensive side out once again but not quite to the point as earlier. He closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a low sigh before asking in his once again calm tone, "Look, can I just have my phone?"

"Can you just answer my question?" He snaps. "I know you do."

His eyes narrow ever so slightly and his jaw sets, a gleam flashing through his blue eyes that suggests he's about to yell again, but he simply looks away and mumbles something too soft to hear under his breath.

"Aren't you curious to how I found out?"

"I never said yes," he mutters, his defeated tone all but admitting the truth. He does cast him a glance out of the corners of his eyes, though. He wasn't going to lie, at least not to himself, but he _did_ want to know how Jason knew.

Jason lets out a frustrated sigh. "Then I guess I don't have to tell you how I found out. I do hope he likes you back though Bird Boy."

"Good, because there was nothing _for_ you to find out!" he retorts, his slight worry starting to put him on edge and, therefore, make him snap more. 'Is it that obvious? Oh geeze. . .What if Kon – no, Kon's an idiot. He would never find out. . .' Tim bites his lip and stares at the ground, his thoughts cut short as the chill of being watched creeps up his spine. His breath catches in his throat and he lifts his head, about to look out the window but he stops mid-turn at Jason's words. He's now staring at Jason with wide blue eyes, wondering if he's serious, before he quickly shakes his head and mutters, "He's with Cassie."

"It sucks doesn't it?" He stares at him. "Knowing that someone you like isn't with you," he mumbles, the alcohol making him way too honest for him to feel comfortable with. "I bet it feels the same."

He glances back up at Jason, one eyebrow cocked skeptically. What was his game, here? Was he actually just trying to have normal conversation? His eyes move to the bottle in Jason's hand and he almost literally has to stop himself from smacking his own forehead. Duh.

Deciding to just let this keep going to see how long it lasts, Tim sighs and leans back so he's half-sitting on the couch's armrest, his arms crossed over his chest. He then cocks his head to the right and asks, his voice holding a slight trace of good-humored mocking, "The great Jason Todd has a crush?"

"I won't tell if you don't," he sighs. "But it does suck watching Cassie and Kon be together, doesn't it?"

"I never sai-. . ." He glares at Jason for about two seconds longer before he drops his gaze to the ground, deciding that trying to deny it would get him nowhere. Right now, at least. After an extraordinarily heavy sigh, he mumbles, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Believe it or not, I know how you feel."

"Yeah?" he asks, still staring at the ground his voice skeptical.

"It's probably the same as watching Dick and Babs."

Tim looks up again and tilts his head to the right, confusion working its way into his gaze. "Barbra? You like Barbra?" He never would have guessed. . . Jason seemed to flirt more with Dick than he did the red-head. But then, Tim didn't make it his hobby to pay attention to all aspects of Jason's social life.

Jason snorts, a smile playing across his lips. "Unlike Dick, I don't have a thing for red-heads."

"What do you -oh. . ." he mutters, his eyes widening just a bit as things begin to click. Then, his eyes grow wider yet, as he repeats, "Oh." The pieces finally settling into place. He blinks a few times, not having expected _that _of all things, before he mutters, "So you and. . .? Huh. . ."

"I won't tell if you don't," he repeats taking a sip.

He blinks a few more times before an almost-smirk tugs at his lips. "Fair enough."

Jay tosses the phone over to him. "Like I said, I hope it works out even if I do fuck with you about it."

He catches the phone and stares at it for a moment, a noise that sounds like a mix between half a laugh and a sigh escaping his throat, almost like a soft scoff as he mutters, "I'll let you know when pigs fly, then. . . " He looks up as he shoves the phone into his pocket, his much softer voice sincere as he adds, "Good luck on your end, too. . ." But he then points a finger at him in a scolding way, his tone only half joking with, "But I swear, if he starts shooting at me, too – it's you I'm coming after."

Jason looks at his beer, his smile disappearing. "I wish." He looks up a bit. "I don't think you have to worry about it. If Dick was like me… Well, he wouldn't be Dick now would he?" He muses. "One fucked up ex-Robin is enough thank you."

He lets out a sort of bitter laugh as he looks down at the ground again, his eyes narrowing as his thoughts run away with his own problems. "Looks like we finally have something in common, I guess."

"The only difference is that there is actually hope for you and Kon. Dick-" He trails off unable to say anything else.

"Tch, are you kidding me? Kon's girl crazy, even with Cass." He shakes his head, his eyes rolling at just how stupid his crush could be sometimes. "And to be honest, I can see Dick being. . . I mean – Heh, well, you know him as well as I do. . . Er, I mean. . ." Tim's subconscious is practically in hyper drive right now, trying to figure out why the hell he was having this conversation – with Jason of all people!

With that Jason let out a laugh. "Kon will come around. He's the type who would be into girls for a while then realize what he's missing. Dick, he... I don't think it'll work. Besides I think Daddy Bats wouldn't approve." His blue eyes twinkle dangerously.

Tim simply shrugs his shoulders in response to the first of what Jason said, only able to hope that's true, before he rolls his eyes and asks in response to the last bit, "Does Bruce ever approve of anything, at all, ever?"

"You have a point there but Dick's his golden boy. If he was the one the Joker killed, well... The Joker would've ended up six feet under."

He winces slightly, having always felt bad for Jason for having to deal with that somewhere in the very back of his mind. He lets out a soft sigh and replies, "You know that's not true. . ."

"Actually I do. As Robin, I was always compared to Dick and how everything I did sucked compared to the way he would do it. I hated him for it. I used to hate Dick for creating this standard I could never live up to. Dick is everything I want to be and everything I can't."

"We'll all have to live in his shadow – that's a given. He's Dick friggen' Grayson, after all. But that doesn't mean Bruce thinks of him any more highly than he does you. . ." He looks up and tilts his head slightly to the left, "And to be honest, if it weren't for the age difference, I probably would have never realized there was a second Robin. Your skills are the same as his. Perhaps not in acrobatics, but still. You had the same teacher."

"So you do," he points out. "You still won't be able to beat me in a fight though. Bruce hasn't been my only teacher."

"Tch, Bruce had me train for months with different teachers before he let me be Robin. . ." he half-retorts, his eyes rolling, before he adds, "I was always better at the academic lessons, though, so yeah – you'd probably win. . . Maybe. . ."

"Tim, I don't know if you know this or not but when I first returned I decided to kill Bruce. I traveled across the globe in search of a similar, yet deadlier type of training he received to prepare for that day. I can hold my own."

"Yes, but you're missing one key factor in deducting who would win," he replies with a pointed stare.

"And that is?"

The corners of his lips quirk into a smile, "I wouldn't let you."

"Doesn't matter. It would still be a good fight."

"I can argue with you there." Tim glances at the time on his phone. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"I wouldn't count on it," he scoffs.

Tim gives him one last once over before walking over to the door. With a heavy sigh he turns the handle and heads outside. The rumble of Tim's motorcycle is the last thing Jason hears before settling into a dreamless sleep on the remains of Dick's worn-out couch.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. I'm procrastinating. I'm sorry. Well there you have it, my underhanded attempt at third person. Also, I want to thank AlenaBlackheart and Annabluerocks because they made this entire story a really awesome RP on IMVU.

-AnaUzumaki


End file.
